1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a location estimation technique for devices located indoors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various indoor devices capable of constant communication have emerged in the field of smart home or the like. In addition, various Internet of things (IoT) devices being disposed within structures such as buildings in IoT environments are emerging. Estimation of the locations of devices located indoors is required to control the devices and provide a user interface for the devices. Various studies for estimating the locations of indoor devices are being conducted.